pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Christmas In Paris
The Winter sunshine had woke me up ealier than I supposed or wanted. It was almost Winter Vacation and it was also the night my family and I is to choose this year's vacation trip. And even better I get the choice. My idea. Paris. I met Hyper and Isabella at the bus stop and talked to them about my idea. Boy did they agree."Phineas! That's a great idea!" Isabella screamed. Hyper nodded. "Oh! Can Pierre and I come?! It would be so romantic to spend the holidays in the most prettiest city in the world!" She added. Then whispered something into Hyper's ear. Hyper blushed at the comment. I'm betting it's something about her and I having some romance of ourselves in Paris. Sounds like a plan. The bus then came later came in Pierre with the other kids at his stop. And as always he sits next to Isabella. I think they're talking about the trip to Paris. Later in Bell 1 (PS:We really don't have bells so I actually call them Periods) which is Adv. Science for me I couldn't concentrate on the Periodic Table. I was too excited for tonight. Ferb nudged me in the arm. He pointed at the teacher who just restated to me the problem I just missed while I was daydreaming. "Phineas, can you tell me what is the Chemical Symbol for Potassium?" I winced. "Um...Po?" I guessed. "No. It is K. Pay attention next time. Shall we?!" she said. I then snapped out of La-La land and payed close attention. When she passes out the homework I groan. Since I was so busy thinking about "the event" I missed today's lesson and thanks to that I don't know what to do on my homework. Ferb notices this and whispers, "I'll help you with it.". "Thanks." I say back. "Ok class! I'll see you in advisory! And instead of that have a good Winter Vacation!" she says. My classmates then croud out the door and move onto Period 2. Eli catches up with me on the way. "Oh,hey Eli." I say. "Hey Phineas, I heard you're taking Hype to Paris with you. Wow dude. I can't believe you broke up with Hyper for that wannabe,well Hyper." he says. I stop in my tracks and turn on my heels to face him. "What? Where did you hear that?" I say stepping toward him. My Period 2 door opens and the students pile into the classroom. "I heard it from Iss. She said she heard it from Veronical,who heard from Jessy,who heard it from Jesabel,who heard it from Hype. She says you begged her to come and you even cried when she refused so many times. She said that when she finally gave in you kissed her and broke up with Hyper." Eli says. "She said I begged ''and ''cried? Ha! She wishes!" I say. "Well I'll see you in P.E. Math 6's calling. Later,dude." Eli says walking into the classroom right of my classroom. Today's History Starter is "What American Indian tribe is located in the Artic regions?" I smirk. Answer:Us. It's like -10 out there! But then I grab my pencil and write the real answer which is Inuit. Before Mr.Keen starts today's lesson he collects everyone's homework and sets them in a neat pile on his desk. He puts on his big glasses and reads today's lesson which is about the Kwakuitl tribe. To me the Kwakuitl tribe is my favorite tribe because of the decorative masks and the totem poles kinda like the one in Ferb and I's rooom. Hype sits right across from me she blows me a kiss. I put my hand to her face to refuse her little gift. She glares. Then when Mr.Keen says to take out our history books,she lies and says she'll just share mine with her. I laughed. "You wish!" I say. "Phineas can you please share your book with Ms. Haerts?" he asks firmly. "Fine." I say as I roll my eyes and scoot over to the edge of the dest so she can fit her chair. "Ok class! Join me and turn to page 193 in your red ''social studies book! I repeat your ''red ''social studies book. I flip the pages in the book when Hype "accidentally" puts her hand on top of mine. "Oh I'm so sorry! I was just trying to help you flip the pages!" she says innocentally. I glare. "Yeah. Right." I say then concentrate on the lesson. But it's so hard to concentrate on anything with "that thing" throwing pencils at you trying to get your attention. "WHAT?!" I screamshout. "Let's skip this little lesson! And while evryone's so busy reading we can kiss!" she says throwing herself onto me. "Whoa!" I say then push her away from me. She falls out of her chair and onto the ground. "Ow!" she cries. "Phineas!" the teacher scolds. "But,but I didn't! She-" I sigh. "I was just trying to tell him to flip the page then he-he p-p-ushed me!" she sobs. "LIES!" I scream but Ferb and Hyper block me from charging."Mr.Flynn I will see you after class." he says then I sit down. Argggg!!!! Hype smirks in my direction. Then she goes back to giving the teacher her full fake attention. I don't. I just sit there boiling in my own sorrow. I just can't stand her!!! I hope this little accident doesn't interfer with the big event going on tonight. Yeah. Maybe Mr.Keen will be nice enough not to give me a note to send home. Maybe he'll just let me go with just a stern "Don't let this happen agian!". I was wrong. So wrong. Not only did he end me home with a note but he also said it had to signed by a parent. Crud. I leave his room and sulk off to my first elective P.E. Just what I need to be yelled at by a sweaty coach from being late. Grrrrreat. "Flynn! You're late! AGAIN!" Mr.Simmons(AKA:The Meanest Man/Coach on Earth!)bellows at me. "Yeah. I know coach. I get held back in Social Studies." I say. "Flynn,this is getting tiring! Almost every single day!(He hits his fist on the "Every. 1. Single. 2. Day. 3.") you are late!" He screams. "Yeah,It won't happen again coach." I say. "It better not!" he scolds. I run into the gym and sit where my assigned place is. "I shouldn't even ask should I?" Gwen says scooting next to me. "Yep." I say. "Mr.Simmons scold you again?" she asks. "Yep." I reply. "Coach Simmons." I correct her. "Right." she says. "Okay! Today we're gonna start off class with push-ups!!!" he sceams. "Now drop down and give me 50!" he says. Every moans. "NOW!" Everyone then comes to their sences and starts. This sucks!!! After P.E. I go to Lunch and finally can relax. "Today has totally not planned out like I thought it would." I say as I sit down next to Ferb and Zikeal. "Why?" Zikeal asks. "I really hate replaying my worst day." I say. "Fine then." Zikeal says. Hype then shows up and she sits next to us. "Not you." I mumble. "Hey guyfriends what are we talking about?" she asks. "Non of your girl bizwax!" Zikeal says making me laugh. "Well then. I'll talk to my Phinny!" she says and turns to me. "Ok first off, ''Phinny? Really? Second, Get out of here." I say getting her out of her seat and pushing her away from the table. Zikeal and Ferb high-fives me. "Nice one bro." Ferb says. "Hey, you plan on taking that little precious angel of yours,Cheela with you to Paris?" I ask. "When are we going to Paris?" Ferb asks. "For Vaca." I say. "That's what you're picking for our vacation?" Ferb asks. "Yep." I say. "Cool." he says. "Oh hey guys!" Hyper says sitting with us. "Yo H-Dawg!" Zikeal says. "Hey Zeke." Hyper says. "So what are you guys talkin' about? I saw you told Hype. Sa-weet!" she says. "Well we're just talking about our vacation idea." I say. "Cool! Can't wait!" she teases. "Did you hear about that certain witch saying I'm now dating her?" I ask. "Yeah. But I don't believe a single thing she says. And plus,look at me. You can't turn all this down. You just can't." she says. I laugh. "All 6th Grade Classes your lunch period is about to end in 5 minutes. Thank you." someone announces. We all ignore it. "Anyways. I heard you got in trouble in Social Studies." Hyper says. "Yeah right...you heard! You were there!" I say playfully punching her in the arm. "2 minutes left for the 6th Graders! 2 minutes!" the same person announces again. Mrs. Kent my Bell 1 teacher shows up first then Hyper's,then Eli's. "Please students of Mrs.Kent can you please dump your trays!" the same voice asks. "Phineas what do you mean about Hype dating you?" Zikeal asks as we line up to dump our trays. "Oh that. Yeah, Eli told me that Hype is spreading around a rumor saying that I begged her to come with me to Paris. And I actually cried when she refused." I say. Emphisis on the cried. "Cried?" Zikeal replays. "Yep. Well anyways she also said that I broke up with Hyper just for her. What lies!" I say. I dump my tray and wait for him since we're in the same Bell 1 class. "Wow. That girl is full of it!" Zikeal says walking with me to our homeroom. I watch as Hyper goes with her Bell 1 teacher,Mr.Wence. She smiles in my direction and waves. I wave back. "Come on dude! We're late for Advisory!" Zikeal says dragging me. You know what just to save you from complete boredom I'm not gonna talk about what happened in Advisory. Anyways, after Advisory I follow Isabella and Zeke to Teen Living. I meet up with them on the stairs. "Oh hey guys!" I say to Isabella and Zikeal. "Hey Phin!" Isabella says. "Yo Phin-Pong!" Zeke says. I fake a glare. I hate it when he calls me "Phin-Pong. It sounds so weird. "Whereya headin?" Isabella asks. "Teen Living. Just like you too!" I say. When we hit the 2nd Floor we take the long way for more time to talk. "Hey Phineas. You know that "Hype Rumor"?" Isabella starts. "Yes." I say. "Well some person said you too were gonna get married at age 20 and live in a beach house on a private island you build." Isabella says. "Say what?" I say stopping in my tracks. "Wow." Zeke says. "Wow's right." I say. "Come on let's get going." Zeke says cutting the tension. We speed up and walk by teachers. I don't need anymore trouble. When we enter Teen Living our teacher Mrs.Fischer greets us with a warm smile. "Okay class. Today since it is the last day school we will be making Christmas cookies to take home to your families. "Um....Mrs.Fischer doesn't that take a couple of hours to make cookies?" I ask. "Yes but not when they're ready to be put in baskets!" Mrs. Fischer says s she pulls out like a million of Christmas cookies,each one with a different pattern. "Wow!" everyone gasped in awe. "Let's dig in!" Zeke jokes. "No no Zikeal! These are for your families!" Mrs.Fischer says. "Aw man!" Zeke whines. "Don't worry Zikeal you get a special Christmas treat yourself! In fact everyone will be given a special Christmas present!" Mrs.Fischer laughs leaving the room. "Ok. First gifts go to the best students of the class!" Mrs.Fischer says as she carries out a huge pile of presents. With three huge ones in the front. "First big present is for Phineas Flynn!" she says. "What?" I cry unvoulintarily. "Phineas! You've won one of the big presents up there!" Isabella says. "I what?" I say majorly confused. "Get up there!" Zeke says pushing me. "Congratulations Phineas!" Mrs.Fischer says and hands me the biggest one. "Wow. Thanks Mrs.Fischer." I say. When I sit down to open it everyone sorrounds me to look at what I have. When I rip of a the gold paper a box appears and in the box is a huge case of photos from when Mrs.Fischer loves to take pictures during class. "I know how much you love to keep memories so I kept all those photos for you! Merry Christmas Phineas!" Mrs. Fischer says. I grin. "Merry Christmas Mrs.Fischer." I whisper. "Okay class the next present goes to Isabella Garcia-Shapiro!" Mrs. Fischer says. "Congrats Izzy!" Zeke says. "Go Isabella!" I say clapping for her. "Isabella here is your gift." Mrs. Fischer says handing her the next to biggest present. "Thank you,Mrs.Fischer." Isabella says curtsing. "Your welcome Isabella." Mrs.Fischer returns. When Isabella rips of the red foil paper a picter of a sewing machine comes in veiw. When all the paper is gone the present is revealed and yes it was a sewing machine still in it's box. "Wow Mrs.Fischer I don't know what to think!" Isabella laughs. "Thank you!" she mumbles while hugging Mrs.Fischer. "Oh your sweeetness is enough Isabella." Mrs.Fischer says hugging her back. "Okay! The last one goes to Zikeal Bradley!" Mrs.Fischer says. "Go Zeke!" I say. Zikeal goes up to her and as she gives out all the rest of the presents Zikeal opens his. "Come on! Let it be cookies! Let it be cookies!" Zikeal pleads. Isabella and I laugh. When he opens it a big recipe book comes in veiw. "A recipe book?" Zikeal says. "Check it out Zeke! It contains like +1000 cookie and cake recipes!" I tease. "What?!" Zikeal says flipping to the end where all the desserts are. "Merry Christmas Zikeal." Isabella says kissing him on the cheek. Making him blush wildly. "Merry Christmas indeed." I say. "Okay class! Now it's your families turn! Grab as many cookies as you can get and get to work on that basket! Go!" Mrs.Fischer says. Isabella,Zikeal and I all rush to the table of cookies and stuff as much cookies as we can into our baskets. By the end of the cookie heist there is only like 5 crumbs left. "Well I have at least enough for my family and Pinky." Isabella says counting the cookies. "I got enough for my mom and dad but since I ate the other half I think my brother is out of luck." Zikeal says as he chomps on another cookie. Isabella and I give him a skeptical look. "I have enough for everybody,twice!" I say. "But since Zeke over here ate most of his....I'll donate some of mine." I say pouring some 20 cookies into Zikeal's basket. "Thanks dude." he says. "No problem." I say back. "Okay class! It's time to wrap it up!" Mrs.Fischer says. Every moans. "I mean the baskets!" she laughs. She then rolls out a huge line of red Christmas ribbon. "Everyone please get a pair of shears from the shear basket." Mrs.Fischer instructs. I grab 3 of them for Isabella,Zeke,and I. "Ok. Now snip off a foot of ribbon and return to your seats and wrap up your basket with a red ribbon! And vuala! There's your Christmas Cookie Basket!" she says. 10 minutes later everyone has said good-bye to Mrs.Fischer. And everyone has left the classroom. "Phineas,Zikeal,Isabella can you please stay after class to help me clean up?" she asks. "Sure Mrs.Fish!" Zeke says. "Thank you." she says. "Isabella darling can you stop the oven? I think the Bell 6 classes cookies are ready."she asks. "Yes mamm'!" Isabella says reporting to the back kitchen. "Zikeal can you grab 22 baskets from the supply closet for me?" she asks Zeke. "Sure Mr.Fischer." he says. "And Phineas can you help me put up some of the Christmas decorations for the next class. They still have'nt had their Christmas Party yet. Until now." she laughs. "Sure Mr. Fisher." I say following after her. As I pin up the "Merry Christmas!" sign she starts to speak. "Now. I've heard you're going to Paris for Winter Vacation. Is that true?" she asks. "Um yes...but how did you know?" I ask. "Hype." she says. I was hoping for a smidge that she said Hyper but I heard Hype. "Who put a mouth on that girl?!" I say. "You taking her to Paris?" she says. "No! Did she tell you that?!" I say. "Yep." she replies. "Are you taking Hyper?" she asks. My heart and I jump. "OWWW!" I scream just noticing I just pricked myself hard with a needle. It starts to bleed heavily. "Oh! Let's get that cleaned up!" Mrs.Fischer says leading me to the sink. She washes it off and wraps it up with bandages. "Now. About my question. Are you taking Hyper?" she asks wrapping up the rest of the bandages and cutting off the stray. "Well yeah. She is my girlfriend." I say. "Oh! I thought you were with Hype! That's what she told me." Mrs.Fischer says. "Yeah. Well she's a liar! Don't believe anything she says." I say. We then hear talking outside the door. "Oh! That seems to be my Bell 6 class! Go on! Can't be late for Bell 6!" she says ushering Isabella,Zeke,and I out the door. "Goodbye Phineas,Isabella, and Zikeal! See you in 2011!" she screams out the door. "Bye!" we all chorus. "Phineas. What happened to your hand?" Isabella asks. "I pricked myself with a huge needle." I reply. "Oh ouch!" Zeke says. "Well I'll see you in Pre-Algebra Zeke! Later Isabella!" I say leaving them and going to Adv.English. "Class,since today is the last day before Winter Vacation please write me a 3 paragraph description about what you are planning to do over the vacation." my Adv.English teacher says making everyone moan except for Sally Selever,the smartest girl in class or the school. While everone is still thinking about what to write I get straight to work and as I write it's as if I'm planning my trip to Paris. For example,what I'm gonna do,where can I go,and ect. When I finish the last sentence Mr.Wezins says. Everyone moans(again). He collects all the papers and when he gets to mine and sees 5 paragraphs instead of 3 he smiles and keeps collecting. When the teacher dismisses us Mr.Wezins asks me to stay. "I have to say Phineas. Your writings are always the bast in the class. Sometimes even better than Sally's." he says. "Thank you,Mr.Wezin." I say. "Your writing today was the best of them all. But I can't find myself to resist to ask,are you really going to Paris?" he asks. "Um. Yes. This year it's my turn to plan the family vacation so I choose Paris. It's the perfect place to spend the holidays." I say. "Yes,yes it is." he replies. "Well when you get there don't forget to send me a well descriptive letter on your journey." he says and smiles. "Have a great Winter Vacation,Phineas." he says and releases me. Next is Adv. Math/AKA:Pre Algebra. The teacher writes on the board everyday (even though we've known since the first day of school) to turn in our homework before class starts. "Hello Weirdos and Weirdettes! Today we will be exploring the bumpy waves of Ye Ole' Multiplying Fractions!" Mrs. Koolie says standing on her desk posing like a pirate. Everyone laughs. She loves making kids laugh. Especially Pre-Algebra Bell 7 kids! "Let's set the pirate tale of the yound Pirate "Fra'tion" a French pirate. He sailed the seven seas looking for some fractions to multiply. Finally he had found one and brought it back to France. The people all looked at him like he was crazy. But then they thought if someone found out what was the answer to the Multiplying Fraction they could win 10,000 dollars and sail even more to find more Fractions. Now Captain Fra'tion loved fractions but he never saw anything like this until one day he say a beautiful woman named Multi'plyce he fell in love and married her. So together the couple multiplied the fractions together and got to find more! Now that is the tale of Captain Fra'tion and Madame Multi'plyce." Mrs.Koolie says. "The end." The whole class claps as Mrs.Koolie turns on the smartboard and tells us to take out our textbooks and flip to Page 177.As I do so something catches my eye. A peice of paper on the same page Hype was supposed to open to for Math 6 Bell 6. I saw some writing in Pink Gell Pen like Hype's pen and the others a Light/Dark Purple(for Veronical) and a Lime Green(for Juli). I open the paper and on it reads a paper conversation. Girls are always doing that. Pink(Hype):Do you think Phineas will actually kiss me on the Eiffel Tower? Pass to Juli after you're done! Purple(Veronical):If he had real taste;yes ;D Lime Green(Juli):No not with Hyper with him the whole time! Pink(Hype):Shut it Juli! Who's side are you on?! Veronical;so true! XD Lime Green(Juli):I'm on yours! I'm just stating the truth! Purple(Veronical):Seriously......Shut it! Pink(Hype):Stop fighting! You're smudging you're make-up! Purple(Veronical):We're not really ''fighting. Lime Green(Juli):Correct my friend! ;D Purple(Veronical):;D Orange(Mrs.Koolie):I'll see you three in detention! ;D TTYL Pink(Hype):Busted! Purple(Veronical):Uh yeah! TTYL! Lime Green(Juli):Yeah! Later! Stupid Hype and her group. They always get in trouble. At least Hype has no chance of really going to Paris. As soon as it strikes 3:40 the school scatters to their buses. I ride bus 317. When I catch up with Ferb,Hype is already running towards me. "Not you." I whine. "Hey Phineas! Watcha doin?" she asks. "Hey!" Isabella growls from a bus window. "Whatever. Anyways Phineas! Do you think you're gonna take me to Paris with you?! I have a beret just screaming to be worn!" she says flouncing around me her curls bouncing. "Since when did you think I would take ''you ''to Paris?" I say. She stops flouncing. "What do you mean? I'm popular,cute, and irresistable. Why wouldn't you take me?" she says sternly. "Because you have a 50% chance of ruining my Winter Vacation with Hyper. That's why." I say. "You're still going out with that scumbag?!" she wrinkles her nose like Hyper is something disgusting. "I sware Hype. If you lay a foot on my house steps tonight to ask to come with us. I will break. Your. Neck!" I say storming onto my bus. I close my eyes. "What happened Phineas?" I hear Hyper ask. I open my eyes and see her standing in front of me. "Just Hype." I reply. "Oh. Can I sit with you?" Hyper asks. "Yeah. Sure." I say scooching over. Suddenly the bus lurches and she falls on top of me. We laugh together as she gets back up. "Haha. Sorry about that." she says sheepishly. "It's ok. I don't mind if it was you." I say. She giggles. We then start talking. "So what about the wicked pink furball?" Hyper asks. "Oh she just told me that she'll most likely be going with me to Paris." I say. "In her dreams." Hyper says rolling her eyes. "I'm planning on taking someone else. She has brown eyes,brown long-short hair,and a beautiful smile." I say, smiling at her deeply. "Aww! That's so sweet of you!" she says hugging me. We then talk about different things as we ride the bus home. Soon as the last group of kids other than us Ferb, and Isabella are gone our bus driver smiles in our direction. "You guys ready to do it one more time?" she says. "Yeah!" we all shout with excitement. As Mrs.Tayce rides over the first speed bump we all jump to the ceiling of the bus. We all woot and scream. "Okay! 2nd one!" Mrs.Tayce shouts. As we go over the 2nd speed bump we all stand up and jump again as we all touch the ceiling one more time. "Last one!" she calls one more time. As we do it for the third time we all jump into each other and fall into our seats. She then stops the bus. "Have a nice Winter Vacation kids!" she says waving goodbye to us. "Bye Mrs. Tayce!" we all chorus. "I'm gonna miss doing that." Isabella sighs. 'Yeah. Me too." I say. "Well I'll see you guys later tonight!" Isabella shouts speeding up,running to her house. Hyper,Ferb,and I all walk slowly to our destination. "So did Hype say anything about us taking her to Paris?" Ferb asks breaking the silence. I give him a skeptical look. "Oh." Ferb says looking down to the ground. "She said that I should take her because she's cute,popular, and irresistable." I say shaking my head, "She's none of the above." "Instead of popular, I don't how though." Ferb says shaking his head laughing. "Chuckle. Chuckle." Hyper says playfully, "Trust me guys! Phineas already TOLD Hype so we have nothing to worry about!" Hyper adds. "Yeah. I guess you're right." I murmer. "Trust me Phineas. Everything will turn out great." she says giving me a kiss on the cheek and leaving to her house. "Phineas. Phineas. We're home." Ferb says snapping me out of my trance. I then run with him up the stairs of our house and shut the door behind us. "Hey mom!" I shout as we make our way upstairs. "Hello boys!" she says back. "How was the last day of school?" she asks. "It was fine!" I call before I shut my door,and Ferb shuts his. After Ferb and I get dressed in our housewear we go downstairs and watch T.V. while we wait for dad to come home. After 8:00 I start to feel a little tired but try to keep myself up. Ferb starts to notice me drift off to sleep. "Phineas. Dad won't be home till a good 3-5 hours so you can sleep till then." he says. I refuse. "Nah. I'm "yawn" ok." I reply my eyelids growing heavier. "No really get some sleep. The more you resist the more tired you'll grow." Ferb says. "Look. I'm tired too so how about I turn off the T.V. and we both get some sleep?" Ferb suggests. "Fine." I say, my body then plops onto the living room couch and I close my eyes as does Ferb, and we both fall asleep. ~Ferb~I hear a knock at the door. I get up quietly trying and succeding not to wake Phineas. I walk over to the door. "Hello?" I say but then frown when I see Hype in the doorway. "What do you want? More importantly why are you here?" I ask. "Nonya! Where's Phineas?" she asks. "Asleep. And you're lucky 'cause I heard he told you if you come here he would break your neck." I say blocking the doorway. "Can I see him?" she asks. "No! He's asleep! And I don't want you waking him!" I half-shout. She then teases me by putting her foot inside the house. I slam the door on her foot. She yeilps and run-limps home. I walk back to the couch and lie down next to Phineas. I close my eyes again and fall back to sleep.~Ferb~ "Phineas. Phineas. Wake-up." I hear someone chant in my ear. I open my eyes and Hyper is right there. "Hey Hyper!" I say hugging her. "You have a good sleep son?" I hear my dad ask from behind. "Hey dad!" I say as he hugs me. "Did you buy the Christmas tree?!" I ask. "I sure did." he says pointing at the green pine on his trucks roof. I hug him one more time before I get up. "Dinner's ready!" my mom calls getting everyone's attention. We all run into the kitchen as Hyper's mom helps my mom set the table. "Hello Phineas!" she says. "Hello Mrs.Hearts." I say back waving. Hyper then walks up to me from behind. "Wanna sit together?" she asks the same way like when we first met. "Sure." I say. As soon as we sit down a knock is heard at the door. "Please let it be someone other than Hype!!!" I pleaded in my mind. My mom opens the door and guess who's in the doorway,''Hype. She's in crutches and her foot is bandaged up. Not only is it her. It's her also evil mom with her. I give out a low growl. Ferb also notices this, he glares Hype's way. "Welcome Mrs.Haerts and Hype. "Please take a seat we're just about to eat." my mom says escourting them in. I give Hype a death glare. That little witch! She sees me glare at her and she quickly turns away. As we finish eating(we meaning the rest of the table except me) my mom starts talkig about her recipes with the other moms. I just keep on glaring at Hype and picking at my food. I couldn't eat, not when I had that little menice in here. "Phineas. Are you ok, honey?" my mom asks. "Yeah. Can you excuse me. I'm going up to my room." I say then before mom can say anything I make my way up the stairs and slam my bedroom door shut. Then lock it. I hear murmering coming from the moms and my dad. I then hear Ferb excuse himself. I then hear footsteps coming up the stairs and stopping at my door. "Phineas. It's me open the door." Ferb says after he knocks. I unlock the door,let him in,then close the door,and lock it again. "What?" I say crossing my arms. "I came here to ask you if you're ok. Not for a "what"." he says crossing his arms. "So. Are you?" Ferb asks. I unfold my arms. "No." I say throwing myself onto my bed. "Why not?" Ferb asks. "You know. Hype. Here. Gonna ruin our Winter Vacation!" I shout.Ferb then comes to my bedside. "How do you know that?" Ferb asks sitting on my bed next to me. "I-I just know. As long as she has a chance she can get anything she wants! And right there! THERE'S THE CHANCE!" I say getting a bit louder that I didn't even hear the faint knock at the door. I then close my eyes exausted from my outburst. "I just wish she would just go away." I say faintly before a tear leaks from my eyes. "Phineas. You don't know that. Maybe mom wont allow her to come. Maybe her mom wont allow her to go! Theres a whole world of negativities!" Ferb says. I dry up that tear and smile. "Yeah! Maybe you're right!" I say. "Yeah! That's my boy!" Ferb says. "So are you coming out?!" Ferb asks. "Yeah. I guess so." I say. As we walk down the stairs. "OMG!! Phineas! I get to go with you to Paris!!!" Hype shouts. Suddenly I feel dizzy. "Uh I'm feeling a little bit dizzy maybe I should-" I then fall to the ground in mid sentence. "PHINEAS!!!" I the last thing I hear until the world goes black. "Phineas. Wake-up. Come-on. Wake-up." I hear. But pain comes to my head as the voice disappears almost completly. I groan. An out of focus figure then comes to me. Bright orange-red hair,blue eyes,red lipstick. It's my mom. "Phineas? Phineas? Can you hear me? If you can ,say something or squeeze my hand. I squeeze it but faintly. "Ok. Now can you talk to me?" she asks. I try to say smething but it only comes out groggly. "Do you think he's hurt?" Hyper asks. I open my eyes more and a bright light blinds me. I groan loudly. But then words finally come. "I-I-I'mm o-o-ok-k." I say. My mom and Hyper then carry me to my room. They then put me on my bed. "Maybe he'll be ok in the morning. Until then Ferb don't wake him and that goes for everyone else. Hyper. Is it ok if you stay the night and watch Phineas for a while. We'll be downstairs if you need us." my mom says as Hyper walks over to me. "Phineas. I hope you're alright." she says then kisses me on the cheek before I black out again. The next morning I wake-up to the faint sunlight coming through my window. I blink my eyes a couple of times. I then rub my head. "Ow." I cry. When I look around Hyper is nowhere to be found.I walk downstairs to the sounds of all the moms and their kids(my friends). "Phineas!" my mom cries as she notices me. "I was so worried!" she says hugging me. "About what?" I ask. "Oh it's nothing honey! The only thing that matters is that you're ok!" she says. "Phineas! I was soooooo worried!" I hear Hype say. Then I remember what happened. She's going with us to Paris. I start feeling dizzy again. I then start to fall but I catch myself. I don't wanna worry my mom anymore. "Yes! Ferb told us all about your plan to go to Paris! And I think it's a wonderful idea!" she says. "Really?! That's so great." I say less inthusiasticly. "Phineas. Why do you sound so upset? I thought you would be thrilled to go!" she says. "I am! I'm really really happy." I say ensecurly. "Oh! That's so great!" she says hugging me again. I glare Hype's way. Ferb then comes up to me. "You ok bro?" he asks putting an arm on my shoulder. "Yes. And no." I say. ~A Week Later~ As I put the last suitcase in the car the engine starts. "Come on honey! Don't wanna be late!" my mom calls. I go inside the car after Candace,Ferb,Isabella, and Hyper. I rest my head against the soft interior. "Phineas. Are you ok?" Hyper asks, getting Isabella and Ferb's attention. "Yeah. I guess at least we get to go to Paris. And maybe I can some qaility time with you." I say to her giving her a small smile. When we arrive at Danville Boardwalk a huge cruise boat appears in the horizon. "No way!" I say. "Merry Christmas,son!" my dad says. I hug him and mom. Soon the cruise boat is at the boardwalk. They put out the gangplank. As us and the many people behind us board the ship when told Hyper admires the ship. "Wow! This thing is huge! And it's sorta fancy!" she says. "Yeah I know right." I say looking around. "Ok kids while mom and dad are gonna check you in go ahead and enjoy yourselves! But meet us in the lobby in a couple of minutes to say good-bye." My mom says. "Wait. You're not going? Who's gonna watch us?" I ask concerned. "Oh well as soon as the limo drives you to your hotel you guys' chaperone will take over. Soon Hyper's starts to yank at me to go. "Don't worry Phineas. You'll be alright!" My dad says. Hyper then gets the whole grab of me and drags me to the elevator. As we step in Isabella and Pierre catch up with us. "Hey! Hold the door!" Isabella yells. I push the "hold door" button and wait for them to get in. "Thanks Phin." Pierre says. "No prob, dude." I say. When the door swishes open Hyper,Isabella,Pierre and I then all run to the smoothie bar we heard that my long lost ex-girlfriend Clarice was working there. "Clarice?!" I yell her name. "Phineas?" she calls back in her Australian accent. "Clarice!" I say back running to the brunette at the big booth in the back of me. Instead of Clarice's Smoothies it is renamed for the holiday season Clarice's Hot Stuff! Which I found amusing. "Hey Clarice! I thought I heard that an Australian brunette was manning the smoothie bar!" I say sitting in one of the tall seats. "Hey Phineas! Who's this?" Hyper asks as she catches up. "Oh hey Hyper Candy! This is my ex......" I stop short. Is it really safe to show my current girlfriend my ex girlfriend? No, no it isn't! "She's just a long lost friend...." I say sweating even when it's like below 0 degrees. "Uhhh you want something H-h-hyper...." I studder. "Nah I'm fine hon." Hyper says. I give out a fake yawn. "You know what I'm starting to get tired! How about we go get our cabin keys and hit the hay!" I say. "But Phineas it's only....." Ferb says but I cover his mouth. "Come on!" I say rushing them all to the elevator. "Oh well later Phineas!" Clarice shouts. I don't stop to say good-bye. I just get the heck out of there! I try my fastest get down to the lobby when told I hop down the stairs as fast as I can. I told them to take the elevator instead. I trip over one stair and fall flat on my face. I then get back up and keep going. When I make it down everyone already beat me. Hyper is seen talking with Clarice. No! Hope she doesn't tell Hyper that she's my ex! "Oh hey Phineas!" Hyper says noticing me. "Hey! Hyper!" I say waving. "Clarice was just talking about you. When you two were together!" Hyper says tension in her voice. "Yeah. We use to date. A little!!! Not alot!" I say scratching my ear. My mom then shows up. "Oh there you kids are! Well I just checked you in and got your cabin keys! So just go ahead updeck and get unpacked! I love you guys! See you in a couple of weeks!" she shouts as she walks the gangplank leaving the boat right before it departs. We dont even feel it at first though. Until we go to the railings and watch as we glide across the water a little faster then I though we would go. We all wave to our respective families from the railings as they wave back and snap pictures of us on the boat. When we're far away from them we go back inside the shelter and go to our rooms. I'm paired with Hyper. Isabella's bunking with Pierre. And Ferb with Cheela. Hype bunks with herself. Thank goodness. As we enter our cabin Hypr plops onto her bed and sits up laughing. "This is gonna be great! Dontcha think?!" she says turning to me. "Yeah. It's gonna be great!" I say half-heartedly. "What's wrong Phineas?" she asks looking at me with concern in her eyes. "Just Hype is with us. And Clarice...." I say trailing off. "Oh! Clarice! You don't think I'm jelous right?!" she says lie written on her eyes. I give her a skeptical look. "Ok maybe I'm a little jelous! I mean she's all pretty and blond and blue eyed. And I'm just-" I cut her off. "My Hyper Candy." I say looking at her endearingly. "Right." She says hugging me. She then unpacks all her clothes and settles herself. As I just lay on my bed watching her. "Aren't you gonna unpack your stuff?" she asks. "I already did. While you guys were in the lobby I unpacked and set all my stuff!" I say pointing to my side of the room. "Oh. Smart thinking!" she says playfully. She then lies on her bed too. Soon we both hear a knock at the door waking us up. "We slept?" I say to myself and her. "Guess so." she says scrambling to the door. "Hello?" she says as I glance from a distance. It's Isabella,Pierre,and Ferb with Cheela all decked out like for a prom. "Uhhh. What's the occasion?" Hyper wonders. "Tonight is the cruise ship's Christmas Dance free for any passenger!" Isabella says. "Oh! Hold up! Just let us get ready!" I say. "Right! Later! We'll meet you at the ball room!" Isabella says waving. After Hyper and I get in our best outfits we take the elevator to the ballroom. We meet Isabella and the rest at the door. "Hey guys! You guys look totally cute!" Isabella says sighing dreamily at us. "Thanks Izzy." I say as Hyper nods. She's use to me calling Isabella Izzy. She doesn't mind. As long as she gets her Hyper Candy right after. "Yeah! I totally agree you look lovely Hyper Candy."I say bowing to her and kissing her hand. "Nice save. Phiny!" she says. I blush. As we all open the doors the light from the disco ball and the blaze of music from the music all shocks us. "Whoa! This place is so cool!" Hyper says as she strides across the floor. "Great idea,Izzy!" she says. "Yeah! No prob!" Isabella says. Soon one of Izzy's favorite Christmas songs come on, "Let It Snow,Let It Snow,Let It Snow!". We all dance and sing to it. When we all hear people gasp. We step out to the railing and it's snowing heavily but not too heavily. "Wow!" Isabella,Hyper,and Cheela all gasp. "It's beautiful!" Isabella shouts grinning and closing her eyes to feel the cool snow on her face. Soon the whole ship is on the railings all around the place to see the pretty snow. I glance up to the sky. It was really pretty. But you know what's prettier? Hyper in the snow and her hair blowing freely in a dress! That's pretty!!! I clasp her hands as she hugs me. Thanking me for a great first night. I say, "It's not over yet! There's so much more to do!" We say good-bye to Isabella,Pierre,Ferb,and Cheela for the last time tonight. We then all turn off the lights and fall asleep instantly. I woke to the horn of the boat. I open my eyes slowly until they're wide open. I lift up my head from my pillow and shade my eyes from the bright sun cming from our porthole window. I get all the way up and walk towards the bathroom then I notice my phone light is blinking red. I take a u-turn and flip open the lid. "One New Message" I open up my Inbox and guess who's name is there. Hype. Rrr. I open the message and it reads, "Hey Phineas! How r u doing? I'm doin' great! You wanna go to the underwater lounge and split a hot chocolate? I would love to! ^-^ Love You With All My Heart!" "AS IF!" I shout then cover my mouth quickly reminding myself that Hyper is still sleeping. I text back "Um let me think-NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!". Then put my phone in my pocket. I slip on a lightweight jacket,grab the cabin keys,and head out the door. I lock the cabin and start walking to the sky deck. Suddenly my phone goes off after a while;Hype. "Why not?! I thought you loved me! You said you would do everything for me! :(" I glare then text back;"Uh no I don't! I never loved you! Ever! And I would do nothing for you! DX". I keep walking and once I reach the sky deck she texts back,"How rude! That's not how you talk to your best girlfriend you ever have!" SHE IS JUST NOT GOING TO QUIT ISN'T SHE?! "Go jump off a cliff,survive,get run over by a truck,survive,and fill your insides with hard cement and drown yourself! You'll survive because you're a witch!" I slam off my phone and even turn it off manually. I then sit down in one of the smoothie bar chairs. I sigh. "What is wrong Phineas?" someone asks. "AGH!" I scream scared. "Phineas, calm down! It's just me!" Clarice laughs. I lower eyes at her. "Oh it's you." I say. "Come one Phineas. Tell me what's wrong?" she asks getting umcomfortably close to me. "Oh uh nothing." I say. "Come on Phineas!" she pleads with those adorable blue eyes. I jump out of my chair. "Uh uh I should go!' I say. "Uh good-bye!" I scream after myself. Then I collide ino someone. I rub my head and look up still dazed from my fall. "S-sorry." I say. "You're late! I knew you would show up!" a girls voice says. I shake my head trying to get my vision clearer. When it does a familiar black haired blue eye comes in veiw. Hype Haerts. "Ugh! You could've called!" she groaned glaring. I get up. "Number 1:We're NOT dating! 2.I said NO! 3.We will NEVER EVER be together!" I scream. "We're already together silly!" she laughs. Oh, Lord I already have a headache. Please just go away! I keep walking as she suddenly grabs my arm. "Hey! Silly willy! You're going the wrong way! This way Phinny!" she says dragging me to the elevator. "LET. ME. GO! YOU WACKO!" I scream trying to claw her off of me. But to no avail this THING will not let go of me! Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Movies Category:HyperHearts58's Pages Category:Christmas Special Category:Holiday Specials